


the most professional adventurers

by calebwidogast



Series: perc'ildan drabbles [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i meant for this to be more shippy than it turned out, not enough percildan from vaxs pov imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast
Summary: percy works too hard and vax just wants him to take a break for one goddamn minute





	the most professional adventurers

the second night in a row that percy skipped out on dinner, vax'ildan offered to check on him. they all knew he'd been working on a new project in his workshop, so it wasn't a question of where he was, but how he was.

  
a plate of food in one hand, vax made his way to the workshop, and soon found himself faced with a closed door. he tested the handle- it wasn't locked, so his tools were unnecessary. he cracked open the door to find percival, face resting on one hand, pushed frustratedly through his hair and knocking his glasses askew. he pored over a notebook, scratching something out and writing next to it.

  
vax watched for a moment, taking in percy's work shirt, beyond filthy with black powder and whatever else he had been working with, the smudges he could see on the side of his face, and the dark bags under his eyes. of course he hadn't slept. there was a plate from last night, when he'd requested that someone bring him dinner, neatly shoved into the corner of his desk.

  
percy let out a vicious sigh and sat back, throwing his pen at the notebook in apparent frustration. he raised his other hand to his hair and ran both hands through it, closing his eyes.

  
vax cleared his throat rather loudly in the doorway. "you seem delighted."

  
percy, to his credit, didn't jump. it took him a moment before he replied very simply, "vax." he turned, his forearms still resting on his head.

  
"brought your dinner, handsome." vax used his foot to open the door the rest of the way, switching the plate over to his other hand so he could move percy's notes before he set the food down. "looks like you could certainly use a break." he sat down on the workbench next to his friend, examining the notes he'd just picked up. there were a few sketches of something that looked like it might attach to a gun, and a lot of hurried handwriting.

  
vax noticed percy's eyes on his hands, and set the notes down away from the food. only then did percy lower his arms and let himself slouch just slightly, taking in the plate in front of him. he picked up the fork and began spearing the slices of carrots.  
vax took the time percy spent eating to look around the room. not much was different since he'd last been here; though he could swear there was a new scorch mark on one wall. on a table a ways from them, one of percy's smaller guns was set out, mostly taken apart. beside it were a few books, worn-looking and just far enough that vax couldn't make out the small titles along the spines.

  
after some time, when percy had cleared most of his plate, he said, "you know, you could knock. everyone else knocks. just so you're aware."

  
vax felt himself grin. "where's the fun in that? besides, i'm doing you a favor bringing your dinner to you, so i get to decide how i do it."

  
"i'll make sure to request that you _not_ be the one to come down here next time, then." percy said. after a moment, he added, "you didn't even bring a napkin."

  
vax took a full ten seconds to look over percy's dirty shirt and face, his messy hair, and the one smudged lense of his glasses. when they met eyes again, percy smiled. before vax could open his mouth, he said, "alright, i'm not too upset about that one."  
vax plucked at the man's sleeve as he finished the last of his meal and set the plate aside. "this definitely needs a wash."

  
"i'll take care of it when i'm finished with my project. i've been trying to figure out if i can lower the chance of a misfire on ripley's gun." percy said, his eyes already scanning for wherever vax had set his notes.

  
"percival, when's the last time you bathed? or slept?" vax asked, only a slight note of concern evident in his tone. "had you even eaten earlier?"

  
percy stopped, and vax could tell he was counting in his head. then he leaned forward, across vax, and picked up his notes. he sat back quickly and said, "i had an apple around lunch, or so." he had already picked up his pen and was leaning forward to add to a note.

  
vax frowned and snaked a hand forward, snatching away the pen. he pointed it accusingly as percy turned to him, his brow furrowed. " _that_ is not an answer to all of my questions. not that i need you to tell me- you look exhausted and your hair's gone grey from the black powder."

  
"so why ask?" percy sighed, his elbow resting against the desk as he faced vax.

  
"if you lied to me about how long it'd been, at least i'd know you're awake enough for me not to worry too much. but the fact that you didn't have the energy to _lie_ -" vax punctuated his sentence with a jab of the pen- "tells me that you need to rest."

  
"if only you thought this deeply into things before jumping into a fight." percy said, his eyes following the pen in vax's hand.

  
"can't psychoanalyze a creature i've never met before." vax said. "now, you can go to bed, or i can drag you there, because i know exactly how stubborn you are, and came fully prepared for that."

  
percy blinked at him, clearly entirely unimpressed. "vax, we both know you are not a strong man."

  
vax pocketed the pen and stood. "stronger than you, i'd wager." he grabbed percy's upper arm with both hands and pulled him upright, taking the bench with him a ways.

  
percy, suppressing what looked like it could be an amused smile, untangled his legs from the bench. "alright, don't take my workshop down with me." when he was standing, vax could see the weariness in his eyes a bit clearer.

  
shifting so he could walk with one arm around percival's shoulders (a bit awkwardly so, as percy was noticeably taller than him), vax pulled him towards the door of the workshop.

  
"is it dragging if i'm letting you guide me? because i could argue that you're not doing much dragging, and i'm doing quite a lot of walking." percy snarked at him.

  
vax let out a snort. "alright, we can fix that." he leaned suddenly against percy, deadweight, and brought them both stumbling to the ground.

  
"vax'ildan, you utter-" percy fumbled for a strong enough word. having caught himself with his arm, he leaned awkwardly to sit halfway up.

  
vax, who had nearly elbowed percy in the tumble but instead landed nearly on top of him, laughed quietly. "that was almost too easy, freddie." he leaned his head back onto percy, chuckling.

  
percy was silent for a moment, probably still searching for whatever word he'd lost, and then he let out a laugh that sounded as sleep-deprived and out of it as he looked.

  
vax sat up, and let percy do the same as they fell into a moment of silence. percy said, after a while, "we might be the most professional adventurers out there, you know." and as soon as they met eyes, percy's face lit up and he laughed again, making vax crack up as well. they sat there for a moment, entertained at how silly it was to be laughing like they were.

  
"okay, okay, fun's over. this is just proof you need a nap." vax said after a while, standing and offering his hand to help his friend up.

  
percy took it and stood, steadying himself and straightening his stained shirt. "lesson learned. drag on, vax." he offered his arm again, and vax linked his through it.

  
the two left the workshop, percy only leaning on vax a little as he let the exhaustion catch up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you hav more requests for percildan stuff feel free to hmu cause i feel like writing but i have 0 ideas! i basically stick to fluff so keep that in mind


End file.
